


Good Morning

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Lemon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: Law wakes up at an ungodly hour with a straining erection. Seeing his s/o sleeping peacefully beside him, he decides to slowly wake her up, resulting in some loving, sleepy sex between the two.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Female Character, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Female S/O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request! Specified female character. 
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

Law awoke with a groan, an uncomfortable sensation making itself known in his lower body. His eyes were screwed shut as he wiggled his body, trying to shake away the ache he felt in his groin. He peeked open to see the Polar Tang floating along the water, little rays of dawn sunlight beginning to peek through the clouds. He knew it was early; far too early to be stirring out of bed.

As his clouded mind gained consciousness, he realized just what was bothering him so much. He looked over to see his lover curled up in his arms, her hair a mess on the pillow case, and her back to him. His arms were around her, pulling her tighter to him, causing her backside to rub against his groin. Law felt his member twitch against the curvature of her ass, subconsciously rubbing against it as he was desperate for friction. He could go rub it out in the bathroom, he could just try to ignore it, but as the twilight sky illuminated her, she looked absolutely tantalizing in that moment.

His tattooed hands ran along her skin, the soft bare skin that her clothing failed to cover. He caressed her in gentle motions, trying to not to disturb her slumber. His hand crept under her shirt, tenderly fondling her bare breasts, and she shifted slightly into his touch, though her deep breathing proving she was still very much asleep.

He nestled into the crook of her neck, continuing his groping on her chest, as he left lazy, feather-like kisses along her neckline. He was still sleepy after all, but in the midst of his mind struggling to gain consciousness, everything about her was driving him wild; more intensely than usual. Her scent, her breathing, her soft skin, all of it felt like magic, pure seduction as he strove to keep himself composed in their shared bed.

His cock only hardened as she rustled under the covers, moaning lightly at the way he pinched her nipples. Her backside ground further into him, and he was beginning to wonder if she had finally awoken. His hand left her breasts, trailing down her stomach to the bands of her panties, toying with the fabric. Law hazily trailed to kiss at her ear now, continuing to grope her body while she whimpered in her sleep every now and then. Just as he was about to slide underneath her underwear, she stirred.

His lover slowly flipped onto her back, heavy eyes fluttering open to look at Law. Sleep was still prevalent in his own as she studied him, his golden orbs glowing dark and clouded.

“Mmm, Law? Why are you awake? It’s hardly morning.” she whispered, accentuating with a small yawn as she caressed his arm.

He grinned devilishly down at her, “It’s your fault. You’ve been grinding against me all night. Must’ve been dreaming about me.”

Thanks to the dawn lighting, Law could see the burning blush that ignited her cheeks. She playfully smacked at his chest, “Stop that, you pervert.” He grabbed at her hand and pulled it down to his member, having her feel his hardened cock.

“Look what you do to me.” He whispered lowly, bringing his face into her neck once again. She was shocked to feel just how hard he was against her hand. The idea of Law needing her so desperately in this moment was causing an excitement to pool inside her lower body, slowly sobering her up as she tried to fight the sleep that wanted to claim her for just a little longer. The idea of soft, sleepy sex with her lover was something she wouldn’t dare pass up.

Her curious hands toyed with his member, stroking his cock and fondling his balls to elicit more reactions from him. She was still a bit clumsy as she was attempting to fully awaken, but that only increased Law’s adoration and desire for her. He didn’t hold back his groaning in her ear as she continued stroking him, swiping her thumb against the head in order to use the slick pre-cum as a lubricant.

“Just like that.” He whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it as his heavy breathing echoed in her mind. She bit her lip to stifle her own moaning, enjoying the sultry noises and movements Law was giving her as she lazily pumped at his cock. She wasn’t picking up speed, simply enjoying the slow movements of sliding up and down his throbbing cock. Law needed more, however, and knew she was still too sleepy to match his pace. As his hips jolted against her hand, he paused her movements by restricting her hands and rising up to top her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything.” He removed the covers from their bed, the cool morning air sending goosebumps along her body. The cold air against her heated skin was enough to jolt her wide awake for a moment as her eyes opened wide, studying Law as he spread her legs and discreetly removed her panties.

His golden eyes stared right back at her, eyelids drooping lowly in lazy, intimate manners. Tattooed fingers drew irregular shapes along her skin as he trailed further south. His caresses were soothing as she relaxed into them, eyes growing heavy from the relaxation until a single digit swiped her cunt, eliciting a high-pitched, shocked moan from her.

“Stay with me now.” He whispered with a smirk as he pushed a finger slowly inside her. Law allowed her time to adjust, watching hungrily as her back arched and her fingers gripped the sheets. Her eyes were shut but he knew there was no way she’d fall asleep now, witnessing her body come alive with every single thrust of his finger.

His digits rocked into her slowly but powerfully. She was proving just as needy for him as she begged and pleaded for more, whispering hazy praises as she gripped his arms. Her body was still weak from sleep, floating in between a mix of being completely exhausted but also fully alive as Law explored her body. This state was making the pleasure all the more intense for her and she could feel herself on the verge of coming undone even in this short time.

Suddenly, his fingers abandoned her soaked pussy, much to her dismay. She whined at the loss of contact, body shaking and writhing for more. Law grinned widely, utterly pleased with her reactions, “I’m not done with you yet.”

She felt the mattress dip, and then Law’s warm breath was fanning her aching cunt. A jolt of excitement lit her entire body as she craved to have his lips on her. Law chuckled to himself as she was basically waving her pussy in his face. So, he wasted no time in feasting on her.

Low, throaty moans escaped her as she gripped at his hair, tangling her fingers to the root as she held on for dear life. Law’s tongue was relentless as it licked and prodded her core, tasting every drop of her juices that spilled forth from his talents. He buried his face between her legs and rubbed the tip of his nose against her clit. She couldn’t hold back the loud cries of pleasure that left her now as she begged for Law over and over, calling out his name in chants.

His face left her now and she had half a mind to curse him for being so torturous, until she felt something hard poke at her entrance. Her mouth opened into a strangled moan as he entered her in one swift motion. Law growled as he adjusted to her gripping cunt, suddenly fully awake as well as he only wanted to pound her body into the mattress.

She wouldn’t have it though, as she pulled him down to her, lips crashing onto his in sloppy, fervent motions. Hands roamed each other as Law began a steady pace of thrusting into her, bodies tangling together. Heated ‘I love you’s spilled from their mouths over and over as Law continuously rocked into her while she took every single thrust with desire and grip. They were both exhausted, making love to each other in the early hours of morning, but still had the energy to give it their all in slow and intense movements.

Sleepy morning sex was a rarity for Law’s softness. Usually he was torturous in bed, loving to make his partner beg for him as he teased her relentlessly. But in the mornings, with their bodies still adjusting to the new day, her bed hair accentuating the sleepy look in her eyes, he only wanted to show her how much he loved her. Each thrust, though lazy as they were, was full of utter adoration and desire, all for her. She could feel every bit of his love for her as he praised her body with affirmations and embraces.

Her nails clawed at his back as his hips picked up speed. She could tell he was reaching his limit as he was struggling to kiss her steadily. His hips stuttered and his grip on her tightened as he was dangerously close. With a roll of her hips, he called out her name as he released deep inside her. He pumped lazily inside still, despite the over-stimulation, rubbing at her clit to ensure her own release. Stars lit her eyes as a white hot heat washed over her, toes curling rapidly as she came all over his cock.

Law pulled out with a hiss and reached for a nearby towel to wipe the both of them down. He discarded to towel into the corner of the room, wasting no time in pulling the covers back over them, hardly worrying about getting dressed.

She giggled lightly as he joined her and kissed his forehead, “Well, good morning.”

Law groaned as he pulled her tightly against his body, yanking the covers up to his cheek, “Mmm, not yet.”

She smiled as she nestled herself into his body; the two of them easily drifting off to sleep for just a little longer. Law wasn’t normally a fan of mornings, only for mornings like these.


End file.
